I Hate Uchihas (a naruto world switch)
by TheHetaliaObssesionist
Summary: Man, im bad at summaries... Just as summer break starts, Alex and her friends lives are flipped upside down as ninja magically appear at our gender-confused girl's backyard. what problems will they bring? Cause? and why does she end up hating uchihas? (*Sasuke isn't in this unless I am convinced otherwise*) T for language and spoliers to the series...Not for the faint of heart!
1. Welcome! I'm Alyx!

**Sup' Internet peoples! I have made this story off of some fanfictions I've read. They are not copies! I just took some plot ideas. I sadly don't own Naruto... :,( or Itachi-san would be alive, but I do own my ocs. Just to let you know, the title matches later chapters not specifically this chapter . I hope this helps clear up confusion ENJOY! ¥•¥**

_Thank You to Erlomast on my other stories and boosting my confidence!_

* * *

hapter 1: I can't say I didn't warn you...

Alyx POV...

I stared at my blank paper, I was suppose to write to Kisimoto-sama today. Me and my friends; Skye and Sammy, were writing a series of letters to try to talk him into creating a new similar naruto series with more girls and such.. My friends were saying it was being sexist but I didn't care for all of it. I really stopped watching it after most of the akatsuki were killed, I knew a lot but I wasn't obsessed with it... _'I might as well just write'_ I thought:

_Dear Kisamoto-sama:_

_It has come to my attention that within your series Naruto: even though a great work, I have seen that the manga has just gone downhill as the many colliding plots dissinagrated. i see that you are now truly just killing off characters from the story because the mistake of adding too many characters ; filler or is the mystery writer 'The True Voice' who wrote had wrote a letter similar to this during the beginning in the first season. As I quote myself " If you continue to add too many characters; filler or main, you will later have to have the characters die in the series or people will start wondering where the character went. I only say this to keep yourself from so much work to lessen the amount of filler and main characters for your sake and the readers, such as myself, sake. Or you might just want to start killing your fillers"_  
_I agree with my past opinion; by continually creating and making fillers reappear you have to find out a way to kill them all. I can't say that I didn't warn you. Good luck Kisamoto-sama and your helpers, you have a long road ahead.._

_I can't say I didn't warn you, _  
_Alyx-chan. 17 America_

I sighed..that hadn't turned out how I thought it would... I could help but feel sorry for him, my friends are swarming him with letter after letter asking why characters died and couldn't just leave or find a happy life somewhere. Millions of fans; girl and boy, have written letters like that and I wasn't one of them. Hey don't be mad at me I wared him... I sighed and looked at the clock "Hm... 6:30...another all nighter huh... I guess I should make breakfast then my friends will be over soon probably and Axel-niichan will be up soon anyway.." I sighed and got up from my desk Just in time to open my balcony doors and stare at the sunrise. It was a beautiful sight as it rose from the trees covered in a light mid-November frost/ heavy snow and over our pond where my hideout hid in a tall maple tree. it was a normal site for Canada. I took a deep breath of the frosty pine fermented air . leaving my bedroom, i was wandering down the many hallways and into the kitchen and began to make breakfast..

If I had known what would happen in the next few hours I would have never gotten out of bed...

* * *

**I know, it's short, i suck...I gotz this. chapter 2 will be up anytime now..**  
**Congrats you made it to the end! Sorry that there wasn't much naruto stuff at first but I needed basic background stuff •_• chapter 2 is coming soon! And that is where naruto characters meet the mortal world?!**


	2. The Ninjas and gender-confusion

_**Hello my readers! I don't really have anything to say here. BTW thank you to Erlomast for being so supportive.!**_

_**Chapter 2: What. A. Coincidence.**_

* * *

Axel looked up at the ceiling, he was waiting for his nii-san to wake up so he could eat breakfast, and head to grandmother's house. He needed her help picking out a shirt. But he knew that he would be wearing his baggy jeans and his favorite boots that his nii-san got him. He decided not to wear one and threw on his pant and ran down the many estate hallways to get to the kitchen where he could already sense and smell bacon and syrup. Axel was a crazy 12-year-old.

Sammy POV

I looked around for Skye, who was being a jerk and hiding. God, I finally feel Alyx's pain. I swear she's killing my brain cells. Then out of no where.

"Te, he he.." I turned to where you could see a sea blue ponytail sticking out of a curtain.

"Skye is gone, that's too bad. I was going to head over to Alyx's house, and she makes the best breakfast..." She jumped out of the curtain and I grabbed her ponytail and she grabbed my waist.

"No! No. No. No.!"

"let's go.." She sprung up and began to run as she yelled.

"My will eat all the waffles!" I ran behind her.

"wait, what no!"

* * *

Author POV (because authors are awesome)

_Knock Knock..._

"Coming!" Alyx yelled as she dried her hands on a towel. She fixed her pigtail of ebony black locks. A large section covering the right side of her face. She pulled down her sleeves and ran to the door.

"Axel, where's your shirt?"

"I could decide on which one to wear.."

"*sIgH* go get one on please, Sammy and Skye are here and my other friends are comig over soon." Axel smiled.

"okay~!"

I opened the door and and there, i thought, stood a very weird man, who seemed very fimilar. i blinked, but I looked around for him again but he seemed to not be there.

'hm...'

"hey!"

alyx flinched at the loud, explosive voice.

" hey alyx shall we enter..." asked Sammy

"...cause it's really cold to me.." said Skye shivering

alyx shrugged and moved from the doorway. she looked back where the man she thought she saw, but still nothing.

" whatever man!" she hears from inside.

"sigh..Hn...a feel a long day ahead..."

the man looked at the girl and was shocked at her choice of words.

* * *

WITH THE NINJAS

ninjas there:

Naruto  
Itachi  
Tobi  
Kiba  
Deidara  
Hidan  
Sai  
Neji  
Pein  
Rock Lee

the group of ninjas sat and listened to lee ramble on on what he had saw. itachi nodded as he went along assuring the akatsuki that were with him he wasn't lieing.

"She seemed a lot like you itachi-San... if I may say.." lee said trying not to offend him.

"true she does..." Neji muttered

••••THEN OUT OF NO WHERE INPERTICULAR•••

"HOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYYY-SSS***********"

"whooooo! THIS. IS AWESOME!"

they saw something fly by the collide with the estate fence.  
two girls pulled themselves off the sleigh and brushing snow off their clothes. One, tall and had long brown hair and striking green eyes; the other had a flipped out, bowl cut sandy blonde and shining orange eyes.

"Remind..me to KILL YOU later.." the blonde girl panted.

"awww...come on you know that was a blast! Emi wait, where's Kat and Claire anyway?" the brunette asked as another sleigh rose over the horizon. this time containing a blonde with pigtails and a black haired girl styled in riglets. whoever they were they were not looking like they were having fun.

"I do not know what possessed you to call that fun Madison. you nor, your crazy group" the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"I agree with Kat that was no fun, I thought I was going to die..holy jashin," said Emi

" Good lord, your not cussing Emily.." they all said giving her a look.

" ya, i know don't push it, but I'll be right back... your stuuupid sleigh ride made me loose my medallion, I gotta go find it."

"I'll come with ya, I've got nothing else to do and I'd rather not deal with Alyx right now..." Claire said

the two walked dangerously close to the ninja, who has hid in the trees.  
Hidan, being a idiot, had left his medallion on the ground. the blonde walked up to the necklace, causing them to freeze.

"Hey! Emi-San it's over here!"

Emily picked up the medallion, looking puzzled, as hidan gave her glares of daggers. Claire looked at her weird look.

"what's the matter?"

"this isn't mine..."

'damn right' hidan thought

"but it looks the same...it has to be yours, I don't know anyone who'd own one around but you..."

"it can't be mine."

"if its not yours then hidan himself must be here says the blonde with heavy sarcasm"

"oh hahaha very funny... I guess the whole akatsuki here too..? huh?"

"ha ha now how 'bout we just give it to alyx, it's probably someone she knows..."

"whatever lets go... i feel watched"

"soo_ you really are trying to stop swearing..."

"ye_ wait don't push it blondie...!"

"I'm... telling...alyx..."

"F*** you are! you mo*********r!"

the ninja stood there shocked; first of that girls temper and second, the menton of akatsuki. who were these people? then Neji caught on to something with his byakugan.

* * *

Neji-vision

Alyx- sup'...

all-hey alyx

Sammy- so axel! you've gotten taller.

Axel- (smile) I know! soon I'll be able to stay all the time!

Madison- what do you mean?

Alyx- his grandmother is coming to get him to watch him over winter break, since no one trusts me with him... considering my parent think I smoke pot and shoot people in a 'gang'

all- hahaha!

Sammy- t-they think we're a GANG?! ha!

Kat- now, that hilarious..! (chuckles)

Emily- that... is f****** funny hell no were not a gang ...!

Alyx-(smirk) I thought you swore off cussing.

Emily- shut up!

Skye- does I need to get -the hidan jar-

Emily- ...

alyx-(smirk)

Claire- oooh.. that shut her up.. oh and the hidan jar?

Sammy- swear jar

Claire- aah...

alyx- so about the medallion.. I'll just go put it back out there...

Claire-whatever

Kat- 'Kay

Emily- see if you can find mine okay?

alyx- find another jashinist medallion that is only owned by you..got it...

Emily- what's your problem..?!

Kat- I don't see why it's not yours in the first place..

Skye- axel, your grandmas here!

Axel- bye guys! see ya later love you alyx! (hug)

alyx- you too little brother.. (light smile) go on and have fun!

SLAM

alyx- &walks out&

Sammy- she's too quiet for her own good..

Claire- so true...

* * *

WITH NINJA ~~~~ * - ninja star!

"these people know something... I can feel it..." Pein muttered.

"I know. I feel it as well." Sai said as he looked around for the boy... "he's here.."

NINJA SILENT...!

(ps. the ninja think alyx is a boy cause of her monotone voice and the baggy sweater she's wearing hides her boobs)

"Emily...you must seriously be mornic," he muttered, "not one person near the 100 mile radius owns one of these ridiculous medallions.." he stared at the trees as his biker boots crunched his path into the snow, he quickly noticed a glint of refracted light. He looked to see an akatsuki ring, hanging neatly by a thin string.

"that's where they hid my ring.." the ninja noticed it was Orochimaru's, he smirked.

"that string... is obviously a trap...*sigh* at this moment I'd imagine Skye would run up and snatch it and get caught..humph.." he fiddled the medallion in his hand. he took aim and chucked the thing like a shirken. it broke the string and he jumped to the side seeing, as where he had stood, be pelted with snowballs. he shook the snow off him and picked up the ring.

"well, there's the third one, damn, why steal these... I guess it's The goody three's way of revenge..*sigh*"

the medallion fell back down making thunk. but that wasn't the only thing heard.

"Dude's got aim"

he froze... "Show yourself!"

"hmm..." he scanned the trees and the ground quickly catching a glimpse of shine to the right. he wandered aimlessly in the direction, he felt watched. he felt something glide past him. he turned and blocked the hand to tried to hit his soft point.. he froze, seeing who it was. his voice hit a girls pitch and a blush slid across his face.

"Ita-chi...Uchi-ha.." he smirked. sharingan blazing.

"smart..how do you know me?"

he froze as the ninja appeared, one-by-one. he didn't reply. just stood there in shock. itachi let go of his wrist, he fell back as they neared him.  
In her shock Pein hit her soft spot and her ink black hair fell out of her spiked bun as her graphite gray eyes fluttered closed as he caught her.

"he knows more than we think he does..un"

"probably..."

chapter end...

* * *

**Le~ Gasp oner 1,000 words. that_is PASTAMZING!**

**what will happen to our heroine now? will the ninja get the information they want.? or will a certain two ninja may have to get a little close, maybe a little too close for our gender-confused friend. AND WILL THEY EVER FIGURE OUT THAT SHE'S A GIRL?!**

**_TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!_**


	3. Mystery-chan? wha?

welcome to chapter 3 please continue. Thank you again to my 2 reviewers do far... I appreciate it.

for a while this sat on my ipod. eventually i decisided to post it.

* * *

Alex POV ( yes, I've changed the spelling.. it's starting to confuse me. gomendesai)

It was cold, dark and I thought I had finally gone insane because I swear to jashin that I saw Itachi Uchiha in my backyard. That and a bunch of other miscellaneous ninja.

I came to about a minute later maybe.

I could heat talking, so like any other _'unconscious'_ person, I acted like I still was.

"Where do you think we are anyway, Pein.?"

"I don't know, but other than him, I don't sense any chakra at all here.."

"That's 'cause there isn't chakra in this world.." I decided to chime in.

They all turned to me in a mix of smirks and shocked expressions until I heard a yell of anger and a wimpet as something tackled me to the ground. That thing just happened to be Tobi who hid behind me as if I was a tree, to protect himself from Deidara.

"Mystery-kun will protect me!" he yelled. I sighed Aand knew exactly what was buzzing in their heads and had to stop it before things got out of hand. l pulled the zipper on my jacket, revealing my cut-sleeve black button-up tank top and my B cup boobs and their glory. All their eyes went wide as I stood up, pulled my jacket back up and zipped it halfway. Tobi, still behind me as if I was still a muscular shield, spoke first.

"Mystery-chan is a girl!"

I sighed and smirked, knowing that even the great akatsuki and some of Kahona's best couldn't see through my disguise. Kiba was next.

"You. were a chick. this whole time.." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, I just change sexes when I'm unconscious."

Sai chucked, hm. he's that last person I'd expect to laugh at sarcasm. Most didn't seem to get it and were giving me a weird look.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, I was being _sarcastic_."

Again, a weird look but that seemed to clear it up. I remembered the medallion.

" Hey Hidan," they all gave he same questionable look as ever and he stepped through them. "I do believe this, would be yours."

He smiled, mumbled something incomprehensible and wandered back where he had been earlier. I pulled out a notepad from my jacket pocket.  
(a-n Alex has cluttered jacket and pants pockets, FYI)  
And wrote down the names of who I saw, for later reference.  
_'Pein_  
_Kiba_  
_Naruto _  
_Itachi _  
_Hidan_  
_Sai_  
_Deidara_  
_Neji _  
_Rock Lee_  
_Tobi'_

"hm.." odd bunch I thought to myself. Tobi peered over my shoulder as I wrote. As soon as I was finished he squealed.

"Mystery-chan knows us..scawy" then Tobi hid behind Deidara, who was too freaked out to pummel him like he had tried to in he first place. Pein smirked.

"oh really..?"

'oh shit' I thought, 'Im screwed'  
That is until Naruto butted in

"Of course, Cause I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be-" I suddenly made the stupidest mistake ever..ever,

"The next Hokage, I've heard.." I clamped my mouth shut. Too late now.. Naruto looked at me as the others glares intensified tenfold.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well" I stretched, I was screwed anyway. "You see I've heard that line 1,000 times or more." I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't want to break the 3rd wall, which was telling a anime character they are a character. I didn't think anyone could break outside of a fan fiction, but I guess I was wrong. Deidara gave me I questioning look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I sighed, then was struck with a great idea!

"We'll, I'd have to show you, and the only way I could do that is if we head back to my house."

they didn't trust me. even someone like Sammy could tell that. I started walking back and they follow, so I added a bit more bait to the line.

"Well, if you don't wanna find out or get out of the snow, your welcome to stay out here; clueless and freezing to death, be my guest, I could care less.

Hook, Line and Sinker

they followed quickly behind and Tobi ran up and grabbed my hand.

"Tobi wants to walk with Mystery-chan!" I gave a light smile.

"The name is Alex, don't wear it out."

* * *

_**End of chapter 3 **_

_**ps be nice if there are some flaws. I wrote this from **_**12:25 to 1:30**_** in the morning. I time my writing, it keeps me occupied and gives me an idea on how long it takes me to write these on my iPod in the middle of the night.. anyway I love you readers for coming this far! Arigato! Ja' mata! **_(thank you! good bye!)


End file.
